


Been Wishin' For You

by youarefire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Aubrey Posen, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, Rare pair week 2018, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/pseuds/youarefire
Summary: “I know you haven’t done anything to elicit it, but can you please stop being so goddamn kissable? I don’t think my parents will appreciate me kissing you senseless in the middle of the study.”





	Been Wishin' For You

**Author's Note:**

> So according to her passport in PP3, today’s Aubrey’s birthday! I’ve been meaning to write a birthday one-shot and since Day 2’s theme for rare pair week is Meet The Parents/ Family, I decided to kill two birds with one stone!
> 
> Also, I legit rushed this in between work and breaks. So I'm sorry for some mistakes. I'll go back and edit once I get home!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Rare pair week Day 2: Meet The Parents/ Family.

Stacie Conrad is a confident person, her parents raised her to be that way. She rarely feels insecure but whenever she does, she addresses her insecurities and tries to improve at whatever it is she’s insecure about. She never sulks around or feels sorry for herself. Her parents always said not to conform into what society wants or expects her to be but she should always work hard on improving herself and molding herself into the best person she can be.

 _“Don’t be bitter, be better!”_ Her dad always said. And that’s exactly how she’s been living her life so far.

For example: When she felt insecure about being the only kid in her group of friends who didn’t know how to ride a bike without training wheels, she dedicated an entire afternoon learning how to ride without the training wheels. When she felt insecure about not knowing how to sing, she convinced her parents to enroll her into vocal lessons. When she found out she didn’t get in her 3rd grade school play because of her dancing, she joined a dance class. When her childhood best friend lectured her about not being able to socialize well and not being able to be as relatable in high school because of how much of a “nerd” she was, she switched from glasses to  contacts, changed her wardrobe, wore her hair differently, and spent the entire summer before freshman year watching the E! Network to educate herself on the current goings on with pop culture at the time.

Point is, she’s confident in herself and in her ability to adapt. She’s never been the type of girl who needed validation from anyone else because she knows she’s an awesome person and she knows she’s a great catch.

But, life is full of surprises and sometimes people find themselves in situations they’ve never been in before. For Stacie, she’s never really been in a situation where her confidence in her feelings and in her relationship were shaken.

That is until.. now.

 

**Present: In the dining room, on the eve of Aubrey’s 26th birthday**

 

As Stacie’s sitting at the dining table of her girlfriend’s massive childhood home, across from her girlfriend’s glowering father and her girlfriend’s amused mother, Stacie’s COMPLETELY out of her element. Coming into this dinner, Stacie had all the confidence in the world. She’s smart, she’s funny, she’s talented, she’s family oriented, she’s sociable, she’s well on her way to graduating **with** honors at Barden, AND.. she’s hot as hell. With all of that going on, what parent WOULDN’T want their daughter dating her, right? Right.

Well, all the confidence she had was thrown out of the window when Mr. Posen walked in on her and Aubrey in a very compromising position…

 

_______________________________

 

 

 

**Flashback: The beginning to the night. Stacie and Aubrey just exited the car.**

 

“Are you nervous?” Aubrey reached out and grabbed Stacie’s hand as they made their way down the long pathway that led to the front door.

“No, not really. I’ve hung out with your mom a bunch of times and she loves me so..”

“Yeah but my mom and my dad are completely different people!”

“Ehhh, potato to _ma_ to, I’m sure your dad will love me.”

The blonde chuckled and shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics, “First of all, it’s supposed to be either potato po _ta_ to or tomato to _ma_ to! You can’t use two different words and pronounce them differently, it won’t have the same effect.”

“I only used two different words because you said your mom and your dad were two completely different people.”

“What?!”

“What do you mean, what?”

“That makes no sense, you cocky idiot!”

“Hey, as long as you love me and as long as I get to be _your_ cocky idiot, I really don’t care if what I say makes sense or not.”

They stopped in front of the door and let go of each other’s hands, “You are definitely mine and I definitely love you.” Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie’s neck and kissed her deeply for a few seconds.

“What was that for?”

“I needed to get that out of my system before going inside. My dad has a strict no PDA rule.”

“We can’t even hold hands?”

“We can but not too long.”

“What about a kiss on the cheek?”

“Again, we can, but just a quick kiss on the cheek. Nothing too affectionate.”

“You’re kidding..” Stacie deadpanned.

“Nope! His house, his rules.”

“But you’re an adult. You turn 26 tomorrow!”

“Still his house, still his rules and unless we’re married, no overly touchy and affectionate hugs and kisses are to be made.”

“Wow.” Stacie pouted.

“I know, baby.” Aubrey leaned up and kissed her girlfriend a few more times. “So let’s just try to behave ourselves for the next few hours and keep the touching and the loving gazes to a minimum, deal?”

“Deal!” The blonde turned towards the door, "WAIT!" Stacie quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her into her arms, “Let me get all this affection out of my system first!”

Aubrey giggled as her girlfriend released an onslaught of kisses all over her face, neck, hands, and lips. 11 months into the relationship and they still seem to be in the honeymoon phase.

“It’s gonna be a looong night Bree...”  

“I know, but we’ll be fine!”

 

 

_______________________________

 

 

**Present: In the dining room. Aubrey’s dad is visibly fuming. Stacie and Aubrey are visibly embarrassed, scared, and uncomfortable.**

 

If looks can kill, Stacie knows she’d a six feet under right now. She’s certain the man sitting directly across from her is probably imagining up different ways to kill her. They finished eating the appetizer course and have been waiting for the main course to arrive. They’ve been waiting for an excruciatingly long and excruciatingly quiet five minutes. The silence is eerily deafening and Stacie wants nothing more than to crawl into a hole right now.

The kitchen door swings open and the noise effectively breaks the tension between Stacie, Aubrey, and Aubrey’s dad.

“Dinner is served.”

“Thank you Annie, this looks absolutely delicious.” Mrs. Posen compliments their private chef as she serves each person their plate of food.

As soon as the chef disappears back into the kitchen, the looming awkward tension between the other three, takes over once again.

A few moments of silence pass by as the two girls look anywhere but across from them and Mr. Posen isn’t looking anywhere else but at the two girls in front of him. Mrs. Posen, on the other hand, just looks at all three of them with a fed up expression on her face. She lets a few more beats of silence pass by before finally speaking, mustering up the cheeriest tone she can, she says, “Well then, the food looks and smells amazing! Let’s dig in, shall we? We don’t want it getting cold!”

Stacie and Aubrey both immediately look down at their food and pick up their utensils. They’re both visibly uncomfortable under the fiery gaze of the general, and even though she’s already on his shit list, Stacie can’t help but heave an annoyed sigh. She’s tired of this. It’s Aubrey’s birthday dinner! Aubrey, the woman she loves and adores. The woman who loves her father so much despite of the fact that he’s been MIA for most of her life. And now that the man is actually here for his daughter’s birthday, he ends up ruining it because of some dumb house rule he made up when Aubrey was still a teenager?

No! No way is Stacie going to let him ruin this dinner for them.

She straightens up her features and squares her shoulder before looking up and meeting Mr. Posen’s eyes for the first time since coming back down from Aubrey’s bedroom.

“Mr. Posen, I’d lik-”

“General.”

Both of the Posen women look up at the exchange before them. They know that tone.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“General Posen to you. Miss Conrad.” He says in a stern manner.

Stacie deflates a little, not too long ago he insisted on being called by his first name and now he’s being all snooty about how he wants to be addressed? She internally rolls her eyes at man’s complete 180.

“Okay, _General_ Posen.” There’s a bite to her tone but she still tries to be as polite as possible as she continues on, “I just want to say how deeply sorry and embarrassed I am. This is your house and with all due respect, I really want to honor your rules. Bu-”

“What exactly is your intention with my daughter?”

“Excuse me?”

“My daughter, what are your intentions with her? Do you intend to marry her? Do you intend to provide for her?”

“Daddy..” Aubrey warns. She she knows exactly how these questions can freak her girlfriend out and possibly scare her away.

The man ignores his daughter’s protest and continues, “Do you intend on raising a family with her? She wants kids, you know. Will you be willing to adopt or find ways to make that possible? Do you intend on sticking by her side with shit hits the fan and things get hard? Do you intend on having a future with her?”

“Dad-”

“You’re young, you’re naive, you’re still in college. I know college is fun and college romance can get pretty heated very quickly. So before you christen any other part of my house with my daughter I want to know what your real intentions are because my daughter is getting older, she’s turning 26 tomorrow. And she’s graduated from that petty college way of casual dating. She’s too old for games and messing around. She doesn’t need to waste her time on relationships with no future. So if your intentions are just superficial, or if “you’re just seeing how this goes” or if this is just to have “fun” then I will happily kick you out of my house or so help m-”

Aubrey stands and slams her fists on the table. “ENOUGH!” She’s breathing heavily and her glare rivals the one staring back at her.

“Bree, it’s oka-”

“No Stacie, it’s my birthday dinner and I will not let anyone talk to my girlfriend this way.”

“Aubrey Posen, you choose your next set of words very wisely young la-”

“No, dad. You need to choose your words wisely. I don’t care if this is yo-”

“Babe, stop. Wait. I don’t want to cause problems.” Stacie stands up and places a calming hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“You’re leaving?”

“What? No. I just wanted-” She sighs then looks over to Aubrey’s parents- “I wanted to make my intentions clear.” She glances to the blonde next to her then moves to stare at Mr. Posen dead in the eyes. “You’re absolutely right, General. I am young and I may be naive. But my intentions with your daughter are far from just having fun. Yes, being together has been fun. And yes, our relationship did heat up quickly in the beginning but I spent three years prior to our relationship pining after your daughter and I’ll be damned if anyone tries to invalidate how real this relationship is to me.”

“You were pining after me?” Aubrey whispers in a dreamy tone.

“Yeah.” Stacie looks over to her girlfriend and shrugs shyly. They lock eyes for moment and the time seemed to be at a standstill.

 

_______________________________

 

 

**Flashback: 4/10/2012, 9:30am. At Aubrey & Chloe’s apartment.**

Aubrey was wiping the sweat from her brow and was focusing on counting her pulse when she noticed the bouquet of roses set on top of the kitchen table, there was a card attached that read “Happy Birthday” on the front. She had just returned from her morning run and she had no recollection of seeing the flowers on her way out.

“Chlo! Are you home?” She called out to her best friend but didn’t get a response. “Hhmm.”

She walked towards the table with a small smile on her face, no one ever got her flowers on her birthday. Not even any of the people she dated in the past. So this was a very new and pleasant surprise for her.

The blonde picked up the card and read the hand written note inside, her smile widened as she read it:

_Happy Birthday Cap!_

_You’re old as hell, but that’s okay. I know how to handle older women ;) lol jk…_

_Just wanted to give you something simple for your special day and take this time to thank you for all the hard work you put into the Bellas. I appreciate you! We all appreciate you! (Even Beca) Hope you have an awesome day!_

_See you at practice!_

_Sincerely,_

_Stacie._

 

 

_______________________________

 

 

**Flashback: 4/10/2013, 10am. Aubrey’s apartment.**

 

The blonde hurriedly exited the elevator and made her way down the hall towards her apartment. She woke up a little late this morning and was already running half an hour behind schedule, but she still opted to run anyway. She only had half an hour to get ready but she figured she could just skip breakfast and grab coffee on her way.

Aubrey stopped abruptly just a few feet away from her front door when she caught sight of the huge bouquet of roses on her doorstep. “Aaawww, Matt got me flowers?” She muttered under her breath.

Matt is the guy she’s been seeing for the past 2 months. They weren’t serious yet but she had high hopes for their future.

She bent down and picked up the vase with the flowers. She looked around for a card but found none. When she got inside her apartment she saw the birthday card on the floor, “Huh, the delivery guy must’ve slipped it under the door.”

The blonde placed the bouquet on her kitchen counter and went to go pick up the birthday card. When she opened it she chuckled when she heard the chorus Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars coming from inside. She closed it and opened it again, smiling widely to herself.

 _How does he know about my obsession with that song?_ She thought.

Aubrey opened the card again and began reading the note inside. To her surprise, the card wasn’t from Matt.

It was from Stacie.

The blonde tried to ignore the giddy feeling in her stomach at the thought of the leggy brunette. They haven’t seen each other since The Bellas’ NYE party. They had relentless flirted with each other throughout that night and though Stacie kept insisting on volunteering herself to be her New Year’s kiss, Aubrey politely declined. Stating she didn’t want the brunette’s other suitors to be jealous.

With a wide and giddy expression on her face, Aubrey read the hand written note on the card:

_Happy Birthday Bree!_

_Hope all is well with adulthood! I have to tell ya, I miss your crazy, tyrant ass during rehearsals. Cardio isn’t as fun without your constant, yet overbearing, prodding and encouragement!_

_Anyways, The Bellas and I miss you every day! I just wanted to send you something simple (again) on your special day! This was also my cheeky way of making sure you think of me today ;) My ego can’t bear the thought of you forgetting about me. Lol_

_Wishing you nothing but love and happiness from boring old Barden University. I hope you have an amazing birthday Bree! See you soon (Come visit us more often!)_

_Love,_

_Stacie._

_PS, I got you TWO dozen this year because this is the second Birthday you’ve had since we met!_

 

 

_______________________________

 

 

**Flashback: 4/10/2014 9am. Aubrey’s apartment.**

 

Aubrey Posen NEVER gets sick.. but on the rare occasion that she does.. she gets REALLY sick. Her head was throbbing and her skin felt like it was on fire because of the fever. Her nose was stuffed and her body felt like a ton of bricks hit her.

She was about to make herself a cup of tea and shove some cold/flu medication down her throat when she heard her doorbell ring, followed by loud knocking.

“Uggghhh, I’m coming!” Aubrey groggily walked towards the front door.

She swung the door open and momentarily forgot about her illness when she was met with three dozen roses and a cheeky Stacie Conrad standing before her.

“Stace?”

“Surprise! Happy Birthday!” Stacie beamed, she took in the blonde’s appearance. “You weren’t kidding, you do look like shit!” She laughed out loud at the woman before.

Aubrey pouted and moved to let the other woman in, “Hey don’t make fun of me! It’s my birthday AND I’m dying!”

“Oh my god, you’re not dying, calm down.” Stacie set the flowers on the kitchen table and moved towards the kitchen cabinet. “Have a seat sicky, I’ll make you some soup.”

“I was just going to make tea.”

“Yeah but I’m here now, so take a seat. I’ll give you your tea now so you can have something while I make your soup.”

Aubrey rested her head on the kitchen table and sighed. “What would I do without you?”

The brunette placed the hot mug of tea in front of the blonde and smiled adoringly down at her, “You probably WOULD be dying without me.” She chuckled.

The blonde straightened up and smiled at her friend, “Whatever, you cocky idiot.”

Stacie shrugged and stuck her tongue out at her former Bella captain. “Rest up, birthday girl. I’ll make you food.”

“Thank you..”

“My pleasure.” She turned around and made her way towards the kitchen.

“Stace?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for driving all the way out here to spend my birthday with me. And thank you for my flowers. I know you say it’s just something simple, but they really make me happy.”

“My pleasure. I’m glad I make you happy.”

“But where’s my card though?” Aubrey pouted.

Stacie laughed and shook her head. “I’ll give it to you tonight. You better rest up today. You don’t want to be sick for your party this weekend.”

“I still don’t know why you and Chloe are insisting on throwing me a party. It’s just another birthday.”

“But it’s the big 2-5! You’re officially a quarter of a century old! We have to!”

“I guess.”

The two went on with the day bantering and watching grey’s anatomy on Netflix while the blonde dozed in and out of napping. Aubrey honestly couldn’t imagine spending her birthday with anyone else. Though she was sick and was asleep for half the day, she still managed to have a good time with Stacie.

At the end of the day the brunette bid her farewell and handed her a small envelope before leaving.

“Read it before you sleep.”

“Okay, you weirdo. Text me when you get back home!”

“I will, bye Bree!”

The two shared a hug.

 

As soon as she shut the door, the blonde hurriedly opened the envelope despite Stacie’s instructions.

She smiled widely as she read the note inside:

_Happy birthday Beautiful!_

_I want to take this time to thank you for your friendship throughout the years. You’ve honestly been a staple in my life and I’m glad that I’ve had the privilege of getting to know you more and more each year._

_I got you three dozen roses this year to symbolize the three birthdays I’ve spent as your friend. And yes, I will be adding another dozen EACH and EVERY year Posen!_

_Anyways, I also want to take this opportunity to let you know how I feel._

_You mean so much to me, Bree. And the more I get to know you, the more I adore you. I know we’re friends, and this might be weird (or not?) but I can’t go another year of just being your friend._

_Because, truthfully, I want to be more than that._

_I think you’re beautiful, and not in the way I think Chloe is beautiful, but.. like SO beautiful, sometimes it’s hard for me to breathe because you’re such a damn goddess._

_I love your laugh. Not in the way I love CR’s laugh, but like.. wow I want to make you laugh as much as possible just so I can be graced with the sound again._

_I love your hugs. Not in the way I love any of my other friends’ hugs because well.. I want more than just a hug from you._

_I like you, as more than just my friend. And I do want to say that I am perfectly okay with being just friends, as long as that’s what you want._

_But, if by an off chance that you want the same things I want._

_Let me know._

_Because I’ve been wishing for more._

_I’ve been wishing for you._

_We don’t have to rush into anything, we can go on a few dates and see where it goes from there?_

_I hope you have an amazing day, Bree._

_Just know that you’ll always have me no matter what you decide._

_Sending you an infinite amount of hugs and happiness._

_Love,_

_Stacie._

 

 

_____________________________

 

 

 

**Present: In the dining room.**

Mr. Posen rolls his eyes at the dreamy expressions on the girls’ faces and clears his throat, causing Stacie to abruptly continue her speech. She looks over to him once again,

“I love your daughter, sir. Very much. I do intend on marrying her and I don’t intend on providing for her because she’s more than capable of providing for herself, so instead, I intend on providing _with_ her. I know she wants kids, three to be exact. She also wants a dog as well. And yes, I am more than willing to do whatever it takes to give her the future she dreams of. I intend on staying with her highly stubborn ass when shit hits the fan. I dealt with three years of her obliviousness so there’s absolutely no hardship that will get me to leave her now that I actually have her.”

Stacie lets out a stabilizing breath, “I love your daughter General Posen. More than anything. And my intentions with her may seem far fetched, but you’re absolutely right. She’s getting older. But so am I, and frankly, I’ve been having a difficult time envisioning myself getting older without her by my side. So yes. This is more than just petty casual dating. I want a future with her. And even if that means making an absolute ass out of myself in front of her father, and even if that means I have to spend the rest of my life trying to get your approval then so be it. Because I”m not planning on going anywhere. For as long as Aubrey allows me to be in her life, you’re stuck with me, sir. I’m sorry you had to walk in on us, that was a momentary lapse of judgement on our part but I promise you, I will not be christening any other part of your house.”

 

_______________________________

  


**Flashback: A little under an hour after they arrived. Aubrey’s mom went to check on dinner, Aubrey’s dad had to take a quick phone call leaving the girls alone in the study.**

 

“Your dad is sooo cool, Bree. I can see why you and your mom adore him so much!”

“Good, I’m glad you guys are hitting it off!” The blonde smiled but the look in her eyes gave Stacie the indication that there was something bothering her girlfriend.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, babe. Everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Stacie eyed her suspiciously causing the other woman to sigh in defeat.

“Okay fine!” Aubrey couldn’t help herself and grabbed onto her girlfriend’s face. Squishing her cheeks together playfully. “Baby, I know you haven’t done anything to elicit it, but can you please stop being so goddamn kissable? I don’t think my parents will appreciate me kissing you senseless in the middle of the study.” She quickly placed a loud kiss on Stacie’s lips but before she could let go, the brunette held onto her waist and deepened the kiss.

“I really don’t like how I’m not able to kiss or touch you whenever I want to” Stacie pouted.

“Wanna go make out in my room? Maybe fool around a bit?” Aubrey winked.

“What about your parents?”

“My mom won’t care and my dad is on a work call so he’ll probably be preoccupied until dinner.”

Stacie beamed, “I’m down! Let’s go birthday girl!”

The blonde let out a delighted squeal as her girlfriend pulled her out of the study, and headed towards the stairs.

 

_______________________________

 

**Present: back in the dining room, after Stacie’s speech.**

 

The room is silent and all three Posens are staring at the beautifully vulnerable brunette standing before them.

Aubrey’s parents share a look and a small smile begins to grow on their face. “Well said. You pass.” General Posen says with a nod.

At his statement, both girls snap their head up at him. “I-I’m sorry what? I pass?” Stacie looks over to Aubrey, “P-pass what? What am I missing here?”

“I have no idea. What the hell, dad?”

They both look at Aubrey’s mom and dad with thoroughly confused expressions.

“My daughter deserves someone who is willing to fight for her. She deserves an intelligent, witty, well rounded, patient and strong person. You seem to be all of those things, Stacie. So, you pass. I like you, kid. You got spunk. One that rivals my little girl’s.”

They both laugh nervously, “So.. you’re not mad about us breaking your rule?” Aubrey pipes up.

“Aubrey, sweetheart.” The blonde’s mom chuckles, “Your father made that rule up for you during junior high and high school. You’re an adult now.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know you still kept that rule to heart! I mean, you’re 26 for crying out loud! I’d be worried if you weren’t having sex! Look at you, you’re beautiful!”

“RIGHT?!?” Stacie cries out loud. Her emotions and adrenaline still running high from the events that just unraveled. “You know how hard it’s been for me to keep my hands to myself all night when your daughter looks like THAT?!”

“Easy.. Conrad.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Well Stacie, you know I adore you! And I, for one, have definitely observed how my little girl’s been happier than ever since you two got together. She’s also been noticeably less high strung these days! You must do a very great job! If you know what I’m implying..”

“What are you implying?” Mr. Posen questions.

“Oh god, mom! Can we PLEASE not discuss my sex life right now!”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUBREY POSEN!
> 
> I fucking love her.
> 
> As always, inspired by the “Aubrey” in my life.


End file.
